


Пудинг пошёл по п*

by Santus



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Awful cooking, Broken eggs and my mind, Established Relationship, F/F, Genderbending, petting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 23:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santus/pseuds/Santus
Summary: Нагисачян и Хиёричян не умеют готовить, зато умеют кое-что другое.





	Пудинг пошёл по п*

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось в качестве подарка на день рождения и идейного продолжения вот етого: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7347303/18723088#part_content

Хиёри была довольна: Нагиса позвала её к себе домой! Они сходили вместе в простолюдинский магазин за простолюдинскими продуктами!

Хиёри была недовольна: Нагиса попросила её о помощи из-за Ибары. Ибары, который посмел расстроить Нагису, посмел не оценить дорогое кружевное бельё, посмел оставить её без секса и внимания. Хиёри не нравилось, когда её любимая Нагиса-чан грустила, а потому бросала все силы и себя саму на помощь. И первым делом, роняя пакеты с покупками на пол, Хиёри рвалась обнять Нагису со спины, сцепить пальцы в замок под грудью, вжаться носом между острых лопаток.

— Нагиса-чан, я соскучилась!

Нагиса улыбнулась робко, тронутая, смущённая. Погладила тонкие запястья Хиёри, сказала:

— Извини, Хиёри-чан. Ты же знаешь, как мало у нас обеих было времени, — но всё же мягко убрала её руки и безмолвно позвала на кухню.

Всё ради того, чтоб приготовить для противного Ибары противный сладкий пудинг.

Хиёри румяные щёки надула, облокотилась на стол, забравшись с ногами на стул, и принялась внимательно, прикусив губу, наблюдать, как чинно и размеренно, бормоча под нос, Нагиса раскладывает продукты. Молоко, яйца, сахар и ванилин с крахмалом. Тепличную клубнику и клубничный сироп. Плитки молочного шоколада.

— Нагиса-чан, ты же не умеешь готовить.

— Я постараюсь. Хочу постараться.

Высеребренная прядь волос упала ей на глаза, механическим движением Нагиса заправила её за ухо. А Хиёри хотела сделать это сама.

— Наверное… Мне кажется, если следовать рецепту, то всё должно получиться, — улыбнулась. Хиёри подумала, что надо было купить пудинг в магазине, а время с Нагисой провести немного иначе.

Потому что Хиёри соскучилась по ней за неделю разлуки. Соскучилась по запаху, голосу, тёплому дыханию и тому, какой у Нагисы мягкий и горячий язык. Какой она может быть напористой и тут же — возмутительно жестокой, улыбаясь лишь уголками губ, сверкая глазами из-под ресниц и не разрешая двинуться. Или прикоснуться. Или вообще вдохнуть.

Хиёри сжала колени, прикусила подушечку большого пальца.

— Ну, что там в этом рецепте?

Нагиса с готовностью кивнула, кажется, того только и ждала.

— Сначала молоко, сахар и ванилин поставить на маленький огонь… и довести до кипения?

— На маленьком огне?

— Ну, — Нагиса в замешательстве глянула на сенсорную панель электроплиты. — Наверное, на маленьком — пока сахар и ванилин не растопятся, а потом уже вскипятить?

Хиёри лишь плечами пожала.

Разве это не нормально — готовить что-то вместе, а не покупать? Пачкать носы мукой и дрыгать задницами, включая на заднем плане незамысловатую попсовую мелодию? Наблюдать за тем, с каким средоточием Нагиса подвязывает волосы в пучок на затылке, фыркает на лезущие в лицо лохматые пряди и отмеряет ванилин и сахар мерными ложечками?

Правда сейчас вот Нагиса склонилась над кастрюлькой, рукой чёлку придержав, задумчиво пробормотала:

— Кипячёное молоко с сахаром наверное сладкое…

И Хиёри тут же захотелось попробовать. Ох, кажется, всё, о чём говорит Нагиса-чан, сразу приобретает приторно-сладкий привкус, липнет к губам.

Хиёри облизнулась. Глянула через плечо Нагисы, вжавшись ей в спину грудью, вытянула руку, мазнув пальцем по экрану её телефона.

— Хиёри-чан, тут же горячая плита, осторожнее.

— Ох, прости-прости, хотела посмотреть, что там дальше делается.

— А ты… Ты сможешь желтки от белков отделить?

— Чего?

Замерли обе. Нагиса — помешивая ароматное молоко.

— Ну. Надо как-то разбить яйца, отделив желток от белка, — замолчала, в задумчивости жуя нижнюю губу, а потом, чуть тише: — Я не знаю, как это делается.

— Что ж, я тоже! — Хиёри задорно хлопнула в ладоши. — Давай гуглить.

Нагиса кивнула, соглашаясь. Но когда в миске Хиёри лопнул и растёкся поверх белка очередной желток, Нагиса решила, что теперь — её очередь переводить продукты.

— Хиёри-чан, можно мне?

Хиёри-чан, конечно же, с радостью отошла в сторону, брезгливо поморщилась, поторопилась помыть руки и даже смутилась, когда Нагиса принялась вилкой вытаскивать из миски осколки скорлупы.

Ну, зато Хиёри поёт и танцует замечательно. И с яйцами она умеет обращаться. С другими, правда.

— Хиёри-чан, смешай пока что крахмал и оставшееся холодное молоко.

Хиёри-чан, конечно же, с радостью бы смешала. Но вместо этого отвесила по заднице Нагисы звонкий шлепок. Та судорожно охнула, до треска стискивая в пальцах куриное яйцо.

— Х-Хиёри-чан! — возмущённо вскинулась, пытаясь обернуться, но Хиёри обняла её со спины одной рукой, вторую уложила на бедро, поглаживая. Сказала на самое ухо, что:

— Я правда соскучилась, Нагиса-чан, — и задрала кверху её школьную юбку, хихикнула довольно: с некоторых пор Нагиса тоже носила чулки. Трикотажные, с поясом и подвязками. Потому что однажды Хиёри пожаловалась, как неудобно трахать Нагису-чан в колготках. Или когда на ней штаны. Или шорты.

— Ой, Нагиса-чан, ты надела это бельё! Как прелестно. Твой зад в этих трусиках смотрится чудесно, — и, игриво прищёлкнув языком, ущипнула. Нагиса пискнула, втягивая голову в плечи, краснея до кончиков ушей. — Ибара дурак, раз не оценил. Как вообще можно не оценить мою Нагису-чан? У него, наверное, даже не встал. Или встал?

Хиёри смяла пальцами правую ягодицу, ногтями впиваясь, и вытянула шею, чтоб лизнуть Нагису за ухом.

— В-встал…

— Но?

— …наверное.

Хиёри нахмурилась, процарапывая ногтями вниз, до внутренней стороны бедра, попутно оттягивая подвязку и отпуская. Чтоб та звонко щёлкнула, полосуя кожу алым следом. Нагиса вздрогнула, упёрлась рукой в стол, и осколки скорлупы хрустнули под скользкими пальцами. Ароматное молоко медленно закипало.

— Ибара очень смущается всякий раз, будто… Будто ему впервой. Наверное, я выбрала неподходящий момент, и у него был тяжёлый день, и…

Хиёри лишь фыркнула презрительно:

— Ни о какой усталости не может быть и речи рядом с тобой! Нагиса-чан, я недовольна.

Хиёри требовательно надавила двумя пальцами, промяла, промассировала бархатистый шёлк белья, и Нагиса издала один из тех прелестных и очаровательных звуков, от которых у Хиёри подкашивались ноги, а щёки начинали возбуждённо гореть. Ах, по-прежнему крайне чувствительная! Как прелестно, Нагиса-чан, ты не меняешься.

— Меня не устраивает твоя сексуальная жизнь, Нагиса-чан.

Та что-то промямлила, склонив голову.

— Я не слышу, — второй рукой Хиёри вытащила край её рубашки из-за пояса. Нагиса была горячей, надо же, кажется, даже вспотела от пары лёгких движений. И Хиёри улыбнулась, вжалась губами в её шею, подныривая ладонью под чашку лифа, стискивая упругую грудь.

— Я не так помешана на сексе, как Хиёри-чан.

— О!

Помешана, значит? Нагиса-чан, знала бы ты, насколько права.

Хиёри не просто помешана. Она бы и вслух призналась, как сильно любит трахаться. Елозить на члене или чьём-то лице, распускать руки и собственный язык, заглатывать, слизывать и вылизывать; шарить руками по телу, оставлять царапины от аккуратных ноготочков и ставить болезненные, кусачие засосы. И целоваться. Любит целоваться так, чтоб губы потом саднили.

Хиёри любит, когда дрожат ноги.

У Нагисы-чан.

— Хи-Хиёри-чан, молоко…

Вскипело.

Густой сладкий пар царапал лёгкие, и Нагиса облизнулась. А когда Хиёри подлезла под кружевное бельё, мазнула пальцами по влажным половым губам, едва задевая клитор, Нагиса дёрнула рукой. Бутылка клубничного сиропа загрохотала по полу, а ладони разъехались по скользкому белку и хрустящей скорлупе. Она уронила голову, ткнулась лбом в сгиб своего локтя, зажмурилась. Хотела бы сказать, что это нечестно. Всякий раз нечестно делать так, Хиёри-чан, у нас ведь были дела! Но, какая жалость, знала, что рта раскрыть не сможет.

— Нагиса-чан, ты используешь мои игрушки?

Нагиса кивнула, а Хиёри вжалась теснее. Край стола впивался в живот и холодил обнажённую грудь — рубашка задралась до самого подбородка.

— И как ты их используешь? Носишь в школу? Или ходишь с ними дома? А что Ибара?

Нагиса хотела бы сказать, что Ибаре нравится. Что Ибара любит, когда Нагиса сидит у него в ногах, трётся щекой о коленку, пока тот занят делами. А потом доверчиво заглядывает в глаза, шёпотом просит убавить режим. Когда она, оставляя за собой влажные следы, ёжась от стекающих между лопаток капель воды, выходит из душа, молча садится ему на бёдра, и одежда покрывается влажными пятнами, отпечатками её тела.

Нагиса много что хотела бы сказать, но лишь повернула голову, усилием пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд на жарко дышащей над плечом Хиёри. А та коварно поймала момент, цапнула за нижнюю губу, втянула её в рот и облизала. Стиснула тёплыми влажными пальцами головку клитора, протёрла между костяшек. Нагиса, судорожно ахая, цеплялась за скользкий край стола и смотрела, как бурлит в небольшой кастрюльке молоко, как густая белая пена величаво ползёт по краям и шипит на плите.

Запах жжёного сахара и ванилина забился в глотку, когда Нагиса вдохнула слишком глубоко. Подхваченная Хиёри под грудь, она осела на пол, вжавшись лбом в дверцу кухонного гарнитура.

— Нагиса-чан такая милая. Нагиса-чан такая прелестная. Нагиса-чан моя любимая и самая лучшая.

Хиёри обхватила рукой её дрожащее от частых вдохов-выдохов горло, погладила под подбородком, заставляя запрокинуть голову. Волосы у Нагисы растрепались, налипли на влажный рот, приоткрытые и искусанные губы. И Хиёри, привставая позади на коленках, запуская свободную руку под юбку уже спереди, любовалась её красными щеками. Гладила бёдра, чмокала в лоб. Ах, у неё, кажется, даже сердце сжималось от одного лишь вида разморенной, такой беззащитной Нагисы, которая стискивала её предплечья, видимо удобно уместившись затылком на груди.

Хиёри напоследок пару раз мазнула подушечкой указательного пальца по клитору, хихикнула на мелкую дробь судороги в чужом теле. Молоко выкипало, запах горелого сахара из сладкого становился прогорклым. А Нагиса подтягивала к груди колени, сжимала их и за рукав тянула на себя руку Хиёри.

— М-может всё-таки следовало купить п-пудин… Пудинг? — голос у неё сорвался на испуганный шёпот. Хиёри потерлась щекой о её макушку, послушно убрала руку и растёрла между пальцев остывшую смазку. Кивнула.

— Можем сходить, Нагиса-чан. Но я ещё не закончила.

Нагиса обернулась, глянула на неё горящими медными глазами.

— Тогда сначала выключим плиту. Хорошо?


End file.
